24 lutego 1990
Program 1 6.55 TV TR: Mechanizacja rolnictwa sem. IV - Mechanizacja suszenia i magazynowanie roślin 7.25 TV TR: Uprawa roślin sem. IV - Poród w bydle 7.55 "Tydzień na działce" 8.15 "Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.35 Program dnia 8.40 "Ziarno" - program Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci 9.00 "Drops" - mag. dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz w kinie Dropsa: "Heidi" (2) - serial prod. RFN . 10.30 Wiadomości poranne 10.40 "Azjatycka mozaika" (4) - "Malowana indyjska ballada" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 11.10 "Zdrowie" - mag. 11.40 "Laboratorium" "Kabel czy antena" 12.10 TV koncert życzeń 12.45 "U wód" - reportaż 13.15 TV teatr prozy - Sinclair Lewis "Babbit" reż. Henryk Kluba wyk.: Tadeusz Bartosik, Wanda Koczewska, Anna Milewska, Irena Szczurowska i inni 14.55 "Prezydenci" Hoover 15.25 Filmy o miłości: '"Seksolatki" - film fab. prod. polskiej reż. Zygmunt Hibner wyk.: Hanna Wolska i Tomasz Ficner 16.45 "Flesz" - mag. muzyczny 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Sport- Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich - Vikersund'90 18.30 "Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc "Przygody misia Colargola" 19.10 "Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" - "Oseski" . 19.30 Wiadomości 21.05 "Pociąg do Hollywood" - film fabularny prod. polskiej reż. Radosław Piwowarski wyk.: Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Siwkiewicz 21.40 TV przegląd sportowy 22.10 "Impresję karnawałowe" 22.55 Telegazeta 23.05 Kino sensacji: "Ukryte namiętności" -- film fabularny produkcji IJSA reż. Michael Press wyk.: Susan Lucci, John James, Marcia Strasman 1.40 Zakończenie programu Program 2 12.30 "Czas akademicki" - Katolicki Nurt Stowarzyszeń Akademickich 13.00 "W świecie ciszy" - program dla niesłyszących 13.25 Studio warsztatowe Im. A. Munka - Maciej Dejczer 14.25 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.55 Małe kino: "Guiwija - Wioska na Cabo Delgado - film dok. 16.15 Sport - Halowe Mistrzostwa Polski w tenisie 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 "Dziewczyna miesiąca" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Godzina z Joanną Szczepkowską" 19.30 "Alfa i omega" - "Dzieci czy dorośli?" 20.00 "Przed Konkursem Chopinowskim" - powroty ulubieńców konkursów 21.00 "Dwa + 2" - drugi obieg w " Dwójce" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Znowu w Brideshead" (S) - serial prod. angielskiej 22.35 Komentarz dnia 22.40 Studio Foksal'89 22.55 Program na niedzielę BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 Pure Maths: Ideas of Space 7.05 Maths: Caring for Data 7.30 Saturday Starts Here! Playdays: The Dot Stop 7.55 Laurel and Hardy: Shiver Me Timbers ® 8.00 Mersey Tales "The Stowaways." 8.05 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse: Bat with a Golden Tongue 8.20 ChuckleVision 8.35 Thundercats: Snarf Takes Up the Challenge ® 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 GRANDSTRAND 12.20 Hockey 13.00 News 13.05 Bowls 13.30 Racing 13.35 Baltinglass Hurdle (2m) 13.45 Bowls 14.00 Racing 14.05 Diners Club Chase (2m 2f) 14.15 Bowls 14.30 Racing 14.35 Ladbrokes Trial (3m 2f) 14.45 Rugby 15.50 Football 16.00 Bowls 16.35 Cricket 16.40 Final Score 17.05 News and Weather 17.15 Regional News and Sport 17.20 The Flying Doctors: Repeat Performance 18.05 Jim'll Fix It 18.40 Little and Large 19.15 The Paul Daniels Magic Show 20.00 Waterfront Beat 20.50 News and Sport; Weather 21.10 Midnight Caller: Do You Believe in Miracles? 22.00 Rory Bremner 22.30 National Lampoon's Vacation 0.05 International Cricket: West Indies v England: First Test 0.35 Count Yorga, Vampire 2.05 Weather 2.10 Close BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: The Binomial Theorem 7.15 From Child to Pupil 7.40 Landscape: Bodmin and Dorset 8.05 Using the Aggregate: Demand and Supply Model 8.30 Systems Behaviour: Interpretation 8.55 Information Technology - a Revolution? 9.20 The University of the Third Age 9.45 Poetry: Blake the Artist 10.10 Your Own Optics Laboratory 10.35 Revolutions and the Modern State 11.00 Coventry: What Can I Do? 11.25 Species and Evolution 11.50 Small Business: The Successful Seven 12.15 Special Education: A Dependent Future 12.40 Art in 15th-century Florence 13.05 It's a Lovely Day Tomorrow 13.30 Modem Art: Artists' Techniques 13.55 The York Mystery Plays 14.20 Images of the Third World 14.45 Shrikant 15.25 The Sky at Night: Window on the Universe 15.45 Ingrid in Italy 16.10 The Film Club Stromboli 17.55 International Bowls World Indoor Bowls Championship 1990 18.20 Rhythms of the World Groove Zaire 19.15 NewsView; Weatherview. 20.00 Missionaries 2: Fertile Ground 20.50 Prince Igor 0.25 The Film Club Voyage to Italy 1.50 International Bowls Embassy World Indoor Bowls Championship 1990 2.15 Close Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku